masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:( *SPOILERS* ) Mass Effect 3 ending questions
Please forgive me but I'll be recalling some of these events out of order in which they happen in the Mass Effect 3 ending. I just finished ME3 for the second time. The first time was pre-extended cut ending and my lasted completion was just a few days ago ( 9/25/13 ). My questions are these.......With the lowering of the EMS do to a patch I was able to get what I thought was the best ending ( EMS total 3700+ ) and the ending I got seemed very odd to me. The ending I got was Joker outrunning the blast ( chose the Destroy Reapers ending ) but the Normandy was not damaged or sparking around Joker ( in cockpit ) as he was outrunning the blast. Earth was not destroyed in anyway ( not that I noticed ) ...Normandy eventually was shown blasting off and flying away from the planet they crash landed on with cutscenes of the Citadel and Mass Relays shown destroyed and then fixed again as Admiral Hackett narrated those events as they were shown. The Love Interest I chose did not place Shepard's name on the Memorial Wall and smiled alittle while holding the nameplate. Shepard was implied alive with the "sudden breath" cutscene ( the only part I knew about if you got a good enough EMS ) Did I get some secret ending ? . I don't recall an ending like this at all and I've seen many Mass Effect ending vids. Also on the wall it showed Samara's name. I chose her in Mass Effect 2....how did she die?. If I destroyed the Reapers and EDI died, wouldn't part of EDI still be in the Normandy since she/it claimed it only placed part of her/itself in Eva's Body?--Greek Peach (talk) 07:08, September 25, 2013 (UTC) With the Extended Cut, it changes plenty of things to make the endgame a lot less bleak, mainly showing the consequences of your actions (lot more positive if you have a high EMS) and changing the mass relays from being destroyed to being damaged, unless you have very low EMS and chose Destroy. Having a high EMS prevents the Normandy from being damaged. Having a somewhat low EMS depicts the Normandy going under repairs. As for Samara and EDI, you might have done something wrong that led to her death, such as the Hold the Line sequence in 2 or not preventing her suicide in 3 if she survives. I saw EDI's name on the Wall in my playthrough, so having an additional name might explain that. To get a similar scenario to the original endgame, you have to do very poorly in 3 (no promotions from MP, for example), choose to destroy the Collector base in 2, leading you with Destroy as the only option for the Crucible. If you need any more help, check out the Extended Cut page for details.. --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 08:00, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :Choosing the "Destroy" ending always fries EDI because you're not just destroying the Reapers you're destroying all synthetics - geth and EDI included. Samara can commit suicide during the Lesuss: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery mission if you don't intervene. The only other ways I'm aware she could die are choosing Morinth in ME2 or if you lost her during the Suicide Mission in ME2. Cattlesquat (talk) 13:21, September 25, 2013 (UTC)